Naga
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Yami a human sacrafice to a half snake half human race from a dark past must face obstacles keeping him away from his true destiny. but what is his destiney? you must decide how this story will end so start reading and typing me some materials to use.
1. Chapter 1

Naga

Yami walked along the fence of the town he lived in for a few years. a town that took him in when no one else would and helped him get away from his deranged father. looking over his shoulder he smiled at the other teens who compared to himself look like they lived here in the desert their entire lives while he looked as white as a white mare or cloud. but since he was not of the village and had pale skin he would be given to the collectors as sacrifice or to be chosen by one of the Naga lords near the capital of Egypt. the collectors will come tomorrow morning as Yami would be tied to a pole in the center of town as the others would hide in their homes just like the others only it was Yami's turn. a guest blew through the town making Yami's wild and spiky hair dance in the wind and his face as he watched the sun set for one last time in sadness. "my fate is now in the hands of the Naga." he said softly.

in the middle of the night an elder came with a deep sleeping potion so Yami wouldn't wake up since he was in the elders' opinion the ugliest boy of the whole town. they were glade to get the little leach out of their town. entering the shack the elder walked up to the sleeping male and pressed to potion soaked cloth to Yami's mouth and nose starting the teen awake as he was pinned in his bed before his eyes closed once more his body going limp. the elder took the gold inverted pyramid shaped puzzle from Yami's table and slipped it around the boy's neck. they wanted nothing of his existence left they would burn everything once Yami was taken from them tomorrow morning.

once morning light came the elders were ready with the boy cover from head to toe in black cloths and vials covering his eyes the puzzle gleaming in the morning sun as the boy was tied to the pole hands above his head. the gates opened as the elders watched the Naga sniff Yami before cutting him down as the white tailed Naga wrapped his tail around the boy putting him with the other people in the covered wagon on his side. to the Naga he smells like a female breeder than a male but the head healer will find out for sure what the teen is.

later that day they arrived at the healers and Isis came with Ishizu to meet the two collectors with a cage full of humans "good afternoon Akifa, Maraku, how was your travel through the kingdom?" asked Isis's human mate Ishizu who was calming down a very young raven haired boy who woke up too early from the potion. "it was fine but we had a bit of trouble with one of the humans." Akifa responded as he reached for the covered child with his tail. he placed the child on one of the beds before letting his tail grip the chord to the puzzle. "this one is the offspring of a banished and deranged person from many years ago. this child is from the Mizaki line but we couldn't tell if it was male or female with out waking it."

"it is a he Akifa but with a reproductive system which is very odd unless he is part Naga." said Isis as she removed the vail. they all gasped at the boy who looked just like their Pharaoh. "Akifa see if you can convince the Pharaoh to join this year's mating."

"already ahead of you was going to do it for laughs but now its serious he needs to find a mate."

Yami awoke in a barn in a stall as he got up he saw many other stalls with one or two people as a guard came by did he notice his hands were tied together. (what's going on here?) the doors opened "alright everyone in lines women on the right men on the left children thirteen or younger in the center!" the guard barked as people lined up somehow Yami ended up dead last and the only pale skin in this sector. they then started moving to a large fenced in field on the other side were male and female Naga. Yami clutched his puzzle as he caught a glimpse of red before a blindfold covered his eyes as the guard spoke. "alright you listen well and listen good. the first instrument you hear you are to follow until you feel a tail wrap around you." Yami listened but only heard the wind before a flute flowed through his ears it was soft yet sad full of loneliness as the sound washed over him hurt and deceit undertoned the melody as memories of his father hurting him years after his mother's death flashed through his mind.

Yami was the first to step into the hord of snakes dodging tails trying to wrap around him following the music and his warming puzzle keeping him on the right path. the flute was now singled out alone as Yami faintly smiled as the puzzle seemed to warm with joy unable to tell who's his own or the Naga's. a tail wrapped around his waist pulling him closer as it snaked to his shoulder and moved his tunic to show his birth mark of a red snake that looked like a king's snake. the blindfold was gently taken off as Yami looked into sad and empty ruby eyes of a large king cobra and he couldn't look away.

Yami didn't notice when the coils gently tightened their hold on him as the tail moved his head a little exposing his neck. the snake then sank his fangs into Yami releasing the transformation serum and a sent that marked Yami as his own. Yami felt fire enter his body as soon as the snake bit his neck soon the feeling left but he was very weak as the snake coiled around his legs hovering him at an angle as they moved before he fell asleep. the Naga slithered to a nearby nesting place to rest before he and his mate headed to the palace he placed his new mate in the center of his body curling around the human. later that not Atem felt the human tossing and turning from a nightmare mumbling in his sleep. "no... stop it ... stay away... father stop... it hurts... I'm... not... a... toy." Atem listened carefully to his mate feeling anger now that he knew his mate was raped by his bastered of a father. Atem wrapped himself tighter around his mate as he calmed down but whimpers still came as the night dragged on.

TBC...


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
